A Land of Misfortune
by Wanda Maxima
Summary: Wanda, a hated woman of the Earth-plane seeks refuge. She leaves Earth and transports herself to a promised land of safety, protection and freedom. But upon arriving, Wanda finds many things that are wrong with this so called "safe haven" and learns that what really may be seen as good can be entirely different to what you first think.


In the plane of Earth, a place of misfortune, hurt and curiosity, a woman named Wanda had began to deteriorate from all of the hate that had circulated in the air. As her skin peeled off and rose into the air to dissipate into nothingness, her bones were beginning to become exposed as well. In haste, she decided to take what she had left inside — her soul and what was left of her distorted appearance — off of the Earth plane and into a place where solitude, safety, and protection was promised. A land that was both mythical and magical. She let out a final scream as her body rose into the air; and with a flash, she was gone.

Minutes later, Wanda's feet touched the mossy grass of the land. Her figure appeared, and though on the Earth plane it had become disfigured and ugly, here, it shone with beauty and radiance. Wanda had soon come to learn that this land was a place of refuge where one could self-express themselves into many things; a woman, a male, both… even a genderless being. She could turn herself into an animal, or into a cosmic entity. She had been gifted of the power of Manifestation; a power that had been given to her upon arrival of entering the new plane.

Wanda had soon met others in the land, besides herself. There was the woman who was called the Queen (who was unfortunately obese, had no fashion sense at all, and had a shrilly voice that made your ears tingle with annoyance and discomfort - but at least she was kind and comforting, and welcomed Wanda warmly), a Prince (who was blunt, arrogant, and sort of rude in some situations, but he still was funny and brought humour to the land — something that was needed), and the Maid, a woman who worked in the castle and had gathered all of the gossip from which her rather large ears heard and gathered. There was even a Dragon of the land; a ferocious pastel-multicoloured, pearl-white dragon that had spikes along the tail but a kind face that breathed warm fire.

Wanda, putting aside all of the things she found negative about them, learned to like them. They had direction, friendship, and a bond between each other that was unbreakable. Wanda had soon also learned that these were her new friends. In a land of safety, protection and refuge, Wanda had met people who were different just like her. The Queen had short blue hair, the Prince had the face of a piglet, and the Maid had worn tons of eyeliner — seriously far more than anyone could ever pull off in the plane of Earth. There was even a Dragon. That could never exist on the Earth plane.

Wanda had finally found a place of freedom. A safe place where she could be anyone who she wanted and not be hated for it. She loved it here.

But one day, a day that was never expected, Wanda had transformed into someone so beautiful, so mesmerizing, that the people of the land began to get jealous. She looked stunning, even from a mile away; for she had used her power of Manifestation upon her being, and had manifested "beauty" along each and every particle of her being. She was the epitome of beauty.

As jaws dropped, people began to wonder what power this random crazy woman who transformed into five or six different people a day really had. The Queen had grown ignorant of Wanda, and so had the Prince (who usually followed the Queen's decisions almost immediately) for reasons unknown. The Maid had began to become indifferent of Wanda as well, because their opinions had clashed and differed. Wanda, at this point, felt as if her "friends" had turned on her. She felt as if her self-expression had bought her a one-way-ticket to "Friendlessville". But, oh, was she wrong.

Feeling enough hate, Wanda had left the castle quite quickly. She had ventured down the hills of the land, to a small river that was surely out of bounds from those who lived in the castle. She sat down on the brink of land before the water started, and stared down at her reflection. Seeing the beauty in her reflection, she realized that she was what she always wanted; beautiful. She had never been rude to any of them, and so their insults and hate were unneeded. But Wanda, troubled by the fact that she was now-friendless, began to weep into the river.

A small rustle was heard behind Wanda, and she gasped out of fear. Quickly turning around, she saw a small girl with warm-toned skin, and long brown hair. Her eyes were an iridescent blue, and her lips were plush and pink. She looked youthful, but somehow dangerous. The girl wore nothing but a long white dress that ran past her feet and into the mossy ground. She wore no heels, either. Just her bare feet.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked, wiping her eyes quickly.

"I am Sarah," she spoke softly.

"Why are you here?" Wanda replied, her voice thick of hurt.

"Because I overheard your weeping from the castle."

Wanda looked confused, but then replied: "How?"

Sarah smiled.

And quickly, Sarah's entire body began to contort and transform. Sarah let out a little breath of air and a few sharp noises and then suddenly, a multi-coloured, pearl-white dragon stood before in her place.

"You're the Dragon!" Wanda said, her voice filled with amazement. She smiled and giggled, looking at her in some form of awe.

Sarah, the Dragon of the land, nodded, and transformed back into her human-form.

"Yes, I am the Dragon of the land," Sarah replied, slowly again. "And I have come to hate the members in it, but you."

Wanda looked puzzled. "Why?" She asked.

"Because they are too full of themselves. They promise a land of refuge and safety and self-expression, yet they get jealous and insult you and use what they hear as gossip. They are no better than the people from Earth. No better at all; and if anything, they are worse."

Wanda's eyes looked hurt and her hands shook.

"I am the only one who can put an end to this," Wanda said. "The only one."

Sarah the Dragon-girl, nodded.

"I will venture to the castle as the sun rises tomorrow morning and kill the Queen myself."

The next morning, Wanda had awoken with Sarah's dragon-tail wrapped around her body warmly. Sarah was still asleep, and had snored lightly. Wanda rose, and patted Sarah on the tail, waking her up almost immediately.

The Dragon prepared herself ready for flight, and Wanda had leaped onto the back of the multi-coloured, pearl-white infused creature. Sarah had leapt off of the ground and plummeted into the air, her body quickly diving through the air and sky at a rapid speed. Wanda held tightly as the dragon rose higher and higher, above the clouds where she came to a halt. She stared down at the castle, and so did Wanda.

"Go," was the only thing Wanda had said.

The Dragon abided and quickly darted down through the clouds at a high speed, her head and snout leading the way. Wanda held on tighter as the Dragon flapped her wings to come to a halt right before the double-doors that led into the castle. Guard's quickly ran to attack the Dragon, and Wanda leaped off as the Dragon roared.

A Guard raced towards Wanda, sword-first. Before anyone could even react, the Dragon had flung her wing towards the Guard, sending him back. Sarah the Dragon roared; a signal to Wanda. Wanda had taken the chance and darted up the stairs towards the main doors, and pushed through them. As she did, she looked over shoulder and saw the Dragon breathing fire amongst four or five different Guards, meanwhile her tail swung knocking back two.

Wanda had entered the main entrance to the castle, and looked around as it was empty. She shut the double doors behind her, and stepped in quietly, foot by foot. She looked around, and still nothing.

She walked until the middle of the room, where a symbol laid on the floor, representing the land. She looked down at the symbol, and then heard a clattering noise. She quickly spun her head around and then upwards, and saw as a cage had been released from the ceiling and had landed perfectly around her. Guards suddenly came out of nowhere, and raced towards the encaged and encased woman, spears and swords and shields clattering against their armour as they moved.

Wanda had grown furious with her confinement, and quickly, she had brought her hands to her chest and balled them into tight fists. Dark tendrils suddenly released themselves from her hands and shot out from every direction. The tendrils darted through the gate's holes and had suddenly burst the gate into oblivion. The tendrils, still moving, raced around the entire room, pinning back and knocking over each and every Guard against the wall. She had clenched her fists even tighter, and thus the tendrils had wrapped themselves around each Guard individually and began to consume their soul as food.

Wanda ignored the screams the Guards gave off as she walked up the carpeted stairs towards the Queen's Chambers. She arrived at the door that led to the Queen's room, and burst the door open with what was left from the dark magic in her hand.

The door flung across the room, and landed against the floor with a large _thump_. Wanda walked inside slowly, and looked around. The Queen was nowhere to be seen. But suddenly, a small laugh was heard and Wanda spun around to see the Queen right behind her.

As soon as Wanda turned, the Queen had shoved a sharp dagger through Wanda's pit. Wanda's throat choked and closed up and made terrible sounds, as her eyes began to shake and her body began to feel weaker and weaker.

"You thought you could fool me?" the Queen asked. "You thought you could be better than me? You thought you could _kill _me?" the Queen had laughed (which was a disgusting sound, by the way; the Queen was not very appealing to the eyes — she was obese and even her fingers which held the dagger were the size of chicken wings).

Wanda had let out a sharp breath, and the Queen had watched as the life in Wanda began to die.

But out of nowhere, Wanda rose her hands into the air, palms open.

Wanda's throat croaked and she smiled; a smile made out of pure revenge and cunning thoughts: "Yes."

Wanda had gathered whatever power she had left in her poor, weakened state and quickly channeled it; her palms shone of lightness, and quickly the entire room filled with lightness as well, piercing the two's vision and obscuring their sight. And as the light shone, Wanda's magic had grasped both the Queen's body and her own and swapped them, reversing the order they stood in.

The light dissipated and suddenly the Queen yelped in pain. It was not Wanda who stood on the sharp end of the dagger anymore; it was the Queen. Wanda held the dagger instead.

Wanda's fingers wrapped around the grip of the dagger and shoved it further even more. The Queen's eyes watered as her skin began to turn pale and ashy. The Queen had began to tremble, but she began to raise her hand in defence. But before the Queen could even get her hand past her waist, Wanda had manifested another knife and shoved it through the back of the Queen's body, and had made sure to pierce the tip through the Queen's heart.

Not only was this knife a regular knife; but it was a knife made out of pure light, which the Queen had grown intolerant and sickly allergic too. All of the darkness inside of the Queen had suddenly been dissipated by the light, and as the Queen crumbled into ash and dust before Wanda, Wanda watched with a heavy heart and sad eyes as the woman she first befriended but then was betrayed by and made a reject of died at her feet.

Wanda held both daggers; the normal and the one made out of light energy.

She returned to the front of the castle, where all the Guards lay unconscious on the ground, and Sarah, the Dragon, remained waiting for Wanda.

Wanda smiled to the Dragon and the Dragon gave a little grumbling noise back in confirmation that it was all over. It was _all over_. Wanda hopped onto the back of Sarah the Dragon and they flew off to leave the land in hopes of finding a place where perhaps they could find a balance between acceptance, safety, protection and friendship.


End file.
